


She

by ArteaCactus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Art, Coming Out, Digital Art, Female Deceit | Janus Sanders, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Misgendering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus
Summary: Janus really never saw any real need to come out to the others. She was only ever around them on days she was perfectly content as male, which was the majority of the time anyway- so what was the point?But Remus, being Intrusive Thoughts as much as he was Creativity, had a hard time keeping secrets, and sometimes-“Seriously, Thomas, if Janus were here, what would she say?”-slip-ups happen.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love genderfluid janus, theres not nearly enough content of it in canon verse, i swear. aus are fine and all, but i REALLY want some canon verse genderfluid jan, so it seems i gotta write it myself. also i myself am not genderfluid, so if i write anything inaccurately or use the wrong terminology for some things, please tell me so, so I'm in the know for next time :)
> 
> in this fic, janus has the ability to completely shapeshift his whole body into something original, similar to how the sides can shapeshift themselves into other existing people, but he can build forms from the ground up as something uniquely janus  
> also janus sometimes shifts multiple times a day, or he sticks as one gender for weeks on end- its not as simple as he changes every day
> 
> un-beta'd!

Janus really never saw any real _need_ to come out to the others.

Of course, she was out to _Remus-_ her best friend and significant other, the Duke to her Duchess- but that was a given. She was never usually around the other Sides enough to warrant coming out to them, and when she _was_ around them, it always happened to be on days she was perfectly content as male, which was, honestly, the majority of the time anyway- so what was the point? 

Remus disapproved of this train of thought, but he never really did anything about it- he’d be a hypocrite if he did, anyway, because he was in the same boat about his own sexuality in that no one but Janus knew. It still didn’t change the fact he got mad when Janus was misgendered by the others, however unintentional. 

Janus always told him to not bother correcting them, because not only would he be outing Janus but he’d also sidetrack the conversation and Janus was _such_ a stickler for self-care that she refused to let Thomas’ dilemmas get distracted from when they could have been solved and saved them all from a world of hurt, but Remus _hated_ knowingly misgendering her, no matter how much Janus assured him that it didn’t bother her because she knew it wasn’t done with ill intent and that _she_ was the one pressing for him to do it.

But unfortunately, living with her meant that it was, to be perfectly honest, a constant effort to remember to use he/him pronouns no matter the day when he was around the other Sides, and when he started getting fired up, it was harder to focus, and-

“ _Seriously_ , Thomas, if Janus were here, what would she say?” 

-Slip-ups happened.

And he _almost_ got away with it, because everyone was so caught up in the argument that it flew past mostly unnoticed, but Logan just _insisted_ on paying attention to Remus and not overlooking and ignoring him, and he brought the slip-up to attention. 

“Wh- _She_?” Logan’s face screwed up in confusion, and even _that_ was easily drowned out and overlooked, but it was Remus that drove the final nail into the coffin when his sudden stop and panicked expression caught their attention and it dawned on them what he’d said. 

“What do you mean?” Remus coughed awkwardly in the suddenly silent room, “I said- I said _he_. Why would I say _she_? That’d ridiculous. Insane. Preposterous. I thought you were _Logic_ , for what logical reason would I say _she_ -”

Thomas raised his hand, cutting Remus off, “Yeah, I gotta admit, I’m equally as confused here, because I distinctly heard _she_?”

Remus gritted his teeth. He thought they’d be a little smarter and come to the conclusion that _maybe_ it was a matter of personal identity and they’d realize he made a mistake and skirt past it but _no_ , it turns out they were only intelligent when it was convenient for them, and now Remus was stuck between a rock and a hard place, because he’d have to either commit and out Janus ( _not_ happening) or drive forward and _heavily_ misgender Janus to appease them and _that_ was _equally_ as bad.

So, he picked the hidden third option, and just skipped over the situation altogether. 

“Anyway! My point stands!” He spoke up loudly to try and drown out the sudden influx of questions, “You’re all morons and I’m right!”

“Wai- _What_? That doesn’t make any sense-”

“ _You_ don’t make any sense, loser,” Remus shot back at Virgil, crossing his arms over his chest and glad that his provocation distracted Virgil and annoyed Roman enough to get the argument bubbling again.

But then next to Logan, with a lopsided, smug grin and a sharp look in her eye, stood Janus.

She was, of course, in her feminine form- tall and curvy, but the visible parts of her body were extremely well-defined muscle, particularly in her arms and back. She was as extra as ever, with her outfit in this form being a black silk mermaid dress with yellow accents and a long, flowing black-and-yellow double-layered mesh cape. Her gloves had turned to black elbow-length gloves that showed a gold snake scale pattern when it hit the light, and her hat turned into a wide-brimmed floppy black hat that hid her long hair inside- with it tucked up into her hat, the shaved sides were very visible and showed off the pretty scales that decorated the one side of her face- which was as angled and well-defined as ever, her cheekbones practically glowing. 

To sum that all up in a single sentence- Janus was gorgeous, and Remus fell in love more and more the longer he looked at her. But that was no different from normal, he supposed.

Her appearance had shocked the room into silence (though Remus’ shocked silence was from _far_ different reasons), and Janus pretended to examine her claws through her gloves. 

“I _hate_ to barge in where I was not invited, but,” Janus’ voice was as smooth and sickly sweet as ever, “Not only was I being discussed behind my back, but Remus summoned me with his _terrible_ lying, and I felt it best to intervene.”

Remus visibly flinched, and his eyes became wide and apologetic, “I’m _so_ fucking sorry, Jan, I didn’t mean to-”

Janus waved her hand dismissively, the gold reflective scales on the silk gloves glittering prettily in the light, “It’s alright, darling, I’m not mad at you.” She reassured, “I know you didn’t mean it.”

Remus opened his mouth, presumably to apologize more, when Thomas suddenly seemed to become enveloped in a panic. 

“ _Wait_ \- Are you trans? I thought you all were exact copies of myself? Have we been using the wrong name- the wrong _pronouns_ \- this whole time? Have we been misgendering you this _whole time_?” Thomas fretted, “Oh my God, I’m _so_ sorry-”

“ _Thomas_ ,” Janus’ stern tone made Thomas shut his mouth abruptly with a small ‘click’, and she softened her voice some because the others (save for Remus) seemed to be thinking among similar lines. Regardless of their opinions of her, it seemed that the possibility of misgendering someone- even someone they didn’t even _like_ \- was the worst possible crime they could have ever committed. “My name is, and always has been, Janus, you have never once used the wrong name for me,” She reassured, and watched their shoulders sag in visible relief, “You _have_ misgendered me before, _but_ it’s a rare occasion and not done maliciously- I never came out, you never knew any differently, it is _not_ your fault.” She spoke quickly as the tension flooded back into them as quickly as it had disappeared, “Plus, I _told_ Remus to purposely misgender me when around you all, too, so there is _literally_ no way to have known. None of you are at fault- Thomas, stop looking at me like that, I am not upset with you,” Janus’ eyes rolled at the horrified look on Thomas’ face, “It is, if anything, my own fault for not telling you sooner.”

“Did you have to _force_ yourself to be.. I don’t know, _male_ around us?” Patton asked, eyes suspiciously shiny, “We never wanted you to- to feel like we wouldn’t accept you-”

“Every time I have interacted with any of you, up until now, I _had_ been male anyway. He/him pronouns, and all that,” Janus shook her head, “You needn’t worry. I would have come up as whatever I was that day, even if it wasn’t male. It just so happened that you’ve never caught me on any other day. Plus, I _mostly_ present as male anyways.”

“So- Are you, like, genderfluid?” Roman asked tentatively, and Janus inclined her head. 

“Got it in one,” She purred.

“I’m still kind of confused,” Thomas confessed, “I thought you all were like.. I don’t know, _identical_? To me?”

“I was under the same impression,” Logan replied, obviously just as thrown off- if not more. Actually, no, scratch that, Logan looked two seconds away from a crisis.

Janus shrugged helplessly, “I truly cannot help you there, Thomas. I’m just as clueless as you on that front.”

“And it’s not just Double D,” Remus piped in, “ _I’m_ pansexual, _so_ it’s obviously not something as simple as her being _Deceit_ andtherefore she’s different.” He did jazz hands as he said his own sexuality, before letting them drop after almost smacking Roman in the face. “We just sorta, you know, roll with it.”

Logan, and to a lesser extent, Thomas, looked even _more_ distressed at this revelation, realizing that things were _far_ less simple than they had initially believed, and they weren’t thrilled about it. Remus almost cackled at their flabbergasted expressions.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Janus plowed on, seemingly bored with the conversation (of course, Remus knew her better than that- she was genuinely relieved to have that secret off her chest), “What even _was_ it that you imbeciles were arguing over?”

And just like that, the volcano erupted and set everything ablaze yet again- Roman jumped up and started yelling about how _Logan_ was wrong and _he_ was right, while Patton tried to explain the initial dilemma to Janus, and Virgil was just trying his hardest to hide in the shadows of the stairwell as the yelling started up all over again. 

Remus caught Janus’ eye as she looked over at him for help at the sudden uproar, and he fluttered his eyelashes prettily, cackling as Janus rolled her eyes in response and looked away as Remus was no help. No matter how exasperated she looked, though, Remus saw how the tension had fled her form and how at ease she behaved now that she didn’t have the weight of not being out yet on her shoulders.

And as Janus felt himself gradually shift into his male form mid-conversation, he might have felt something suspiciously like tears well up in his eye at how easy they had changed pronoun usage to he/him, no questions asked (other than the initial confused ‘he? they?’ that prompted Janus to tell them the correct pronouns).

A barely-there smile sat on his face, noticed only by Remus, who gave him a cheeky grin.

As it turned out, Remus needn’t have worried. It all ended up okay, in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus' feminine form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! i got a new charcoal brush pack for krita and i went to mess around with it and somehow it spawned this. This is how I picture Janus' feminine form!!
> 
> open in new tab to see full picture!!! please dont trace or repost this to any other website, it will be cross-posted to my tumblr sideblog, hissceit <3

**Author's Note:**

> aa i hope yall enjoyed this really short lil diddy! please leave kudos if you did , it means the world to me <3 comments are my ultimate motivator, even stuff as simple as a little 'i like this part: [section of fic]' or 'i like janus' outfit' boost my mood!!
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
